


Spirk Meme

by lrose20



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuffle your playlist and write. You have only the length of the song to write that drabble.  Spirk style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirk Meme

**Wild Horses- Susan Boyle**

Spock stared out at the green slopes of the Irish landscape as the wind ruffled his normally neat hair. It was odd, being surrounded by so much life. On Vulcan, the sight of vegetation was an anomaly. The half Vulcan glanced at his captain and could not help the slight smile that came to his lips. Jim looked so peaceful here, the stallion cautiously allowing the captain to stroke its head. Jim noticed his friend staring and smiled briefly, as if to say that not even this, that gives me such peace, could take me away from you. That was all Spock needed. If tomorrow the Enterprise was destroyed, Spock would be happy with the knowledge that he had died beside James Tiberius Kirk, his best friend. The stallion suddenly fled and Spock watched it go, the breeze calming now.

**Killer Queen- Queen**

T'Pau is a bitch. No, really. Couldn't she have given Spock and Kirk at least a minute to say goodbye and make out…I mean… As many fans have accepted, the whole Krakyadaya sounds quite like: shut UP. Jeez, woman…and I thought Rand was annoying. Ok, she is. But T'Pau is just plain mean. She is the reason Kirk is killed. To be fair, she tells Kirk he can go, but I don't think she really wanted him to. Vulcans weren't always pacifists.

**Bach's Toccata**

"Is this really the place?" Kirk hissed to his nearly invisible companion. The organ played out, echoing in the chamber hall. "You asked that I remain discreet, Captain. I am merely following orders." Kirk raised an eyebrow, wishing he could see the other man's expression. "How is this discreet? What if someone hears…stop that!" "Really, Captain, you're the one who's worried about someone hearing us." Kirk glowered in the darkness. Snarky, smug Vulcan. "I order you to-mmph-stop!" "We're not on the ship, Jim." Oh, how Kirk hated and loathed the half Vulcan when he played that trump card. "I thought you wanted to listen to the concert. You said the music was, and I quote "fascinating"." "You are far more "fascinating" then the music, although I must admit the music is quite-." Kirk smirked as he heard Spock cut himself off. Playing on a Vulcan's curiosity just wasn't playing fair. "Captain, I believe you humans phrase that as "playing dirty"" "I thought you enjoyed me playing dirty." This time Spock's sigh was audible. "Jim…" It was the Jim that got Kirk this time. "Shut up." The music was all around now, as dialogue ceased.

**Kindle My Heart-Little Princess**

The elderly Spock watched as the much younger version of his bond mate vanished. He had never expected to see his love again. James Kirk had been the only man who had ever managed to remind Spock of his heart in a metaphorical sense. What had always warmed Spock was the fact that he knew his former captain had felt the same way. While Jim had had many flings, no one had ever left the handprint that Spock had. Spock only hoped that the Jim from this time would return in time to make the same impression.

**I Get Around-Beach Boys**

"What…is the captain doing?" McCoy glanced over at the first officer, his expression a mix of amusement and exasperation. "He's surfing, Spock. Y'know, riding the waves." Spock's eyebrows flew above his hairline. "A most illogical sport." McCoy rolled his eyes. "Spock, have you ever heard of the term fun." "Indeed, Doctor, but I am with you." I Feel Good This was why you never walk in on someone showering. If Spock had not been part Vulcan, his jaw would have dropped. As it was, his eyebrows said everything. James T. Kirk, famed captain of the Enterprise, was dancing around the shower, using a soap bottle as a microphone as he sang some 20th century song. Never mind the fact that he was doing all of this naked of course. Spock wasn't interested in his captain's nudity. The song began to come to an end and Kirk said, "This goes out to all the Spocks out there."

**Another One Bites the Dust-Queen**

"Captain, what is this?" "Oh, it's just some 20th century computer game. Aliens versus something-oh, yeah! Another one bites the dust!" "Excuse me? What does this phrase mean? Biting dust is impossible." Kirk fought back a smile as he blasted another poorly designed alien. "It means another one has been destroyed." Spock's decline in his eyebrows indicated that he understood whether or not the phrase was possible. "Ah, I see. Well, Captain, I have just dismissed Nurse Chapel as she insisted on professing "romantic" interest in me. As you would say, another one…bites the dust." River Flows in You- Twilight Spock knows how to play the piano? Of course he does, what with those long and flexible fingers- Kirk gritted his teeth, shaking his head at his lack of self control. He shouldn't be thinking such things when the sight was obviously much more romantic. Kirk knew that Spock had knowledge of instruments, but he had never imagined it would give the half Vulcan such tranquility. The fingers flowed seamlessly over the keys, melody and harmony weaving back and forth. Kirk left the room with a smile playing on his lips. The day after shore leave, the crew found a new grand piano in the rec area.

**Always Look on the Bright Side-Monty Python**

"It appears that we are the only ones not affected by the drug." Kirk stared at him for a minute before saying, "Damn straight…" Chekov was standing on the meeting table, singing a solo from some 20th century movie. The other crew members were swaying back and forth in their chairs, whistling. It was clear that unlike Chekov, not all of them were musically talented. When McCoy began to tap dance, Kirk hissed to Spock, "You know, there are lots of times I feel like we're the only ones who're sane on this ship, but this one beats them all." "Indeed Captain. It is a pity a ship this size cannot be run by only two people."

**Wild Child- Enya**

The day of the ceremony, Spock found Kirk out in the rain, his eyes closed and his head tipped backwards. "Jim, what are you doing? You need to get changed-." "And face all those people? C'mon Spock…" Up went the eyebrows; Kirk rarely whined. "I was not under the impression that you disliked being among many people." Kirk sighed, not opening his eyes. "I don't want this… I don't need any witnesses or rings or priests to tell me how much I love you. I have everything I need right here." "You're family-." "Is used to me standing them up. You know that they're letting people try out the new pod ship? Let's do it." "Jim…I do believe you're acting rather wild for a man in his middle age." "Damn straight. Where's that limo, I saw a great racing course nearby yesterday."


End file.
